


Homecoming

by Lyval



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Loving Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyval/pseuds/Lyval
Summary: After nearly a month away, "Goosefat Bill" William Wilson finally comes back to the cave of the resistance, where his pining wife is anticipating his return and greeting him accordingly
Relationships: Goosefat Bill & Reader, Goosefat Bill/Original Female Character(s), Goosefat Bill/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, I find myself falling for Mr Aidan Gillen harder and harder each day, so while my creativity for his characters still lasts I will try to increase the number of fanfics about him for the sake of all the others who remain pining for new works, as he really does not have a Fandom of willing writers quite as big as Harry Styles.  
> I really hope you enjoy this!

Sitting around in the covert all day long was slowly turning into a nightmare. The boys had been away since the last full moon, and that was weeks ago. Skinning rabbits was a tricky task to occupy you with, but you had never thought you would have the time to perfect it while he was away.

Longingly you watched the entrance of the cave, it was possible that they would return any time. Or in a few hours. Maybe tonight. Or in a few days, possibly weeks. Some wouldn't return at all.  
You forbid yourself to think about it, something you seemed to have to do quite often lately. You just really missed his mocking tone, or stroking through his hair that gained more and more gray strands every time he left and came back. You missed his rough fingers that could tenderly caress your tighs, his kisses on your cheek and his whispers in your ear. 

When would he come back?  
With every rising sun your hopes grew, and with every setting sun you crawled back into your bed, a deep sigh on your lips and heavy thoughts to gnaw on you. Everyone in the covert could see it, your pain, and their greeting winks became warmer, but their eyes showed that they felt for you.

Mirra, a young woman mainly working with the midwives, had lost her husband one year ago. She could barely look at you, remembering her own hopes once, when there was still hope that he might return.  
Even getting outside of the covert to hunt for rabbits you had to skin all afternoon long was a very risky undertaking and could cost lifes, and being married to William Wilson was even riskier.  
What chances did an assassin from the resistance with a bow and 10 arrows have who's bloody grin decorated the wanted-posters on every tree in Camelot? 

After skinning the last rabbit, you brought them to another girl and helped her to cook them. Making a soup out of it filled more stomachs than simply eating the meat, so you made a thin soup for the tenth day in a row. The people were still grateful for it, but the ingredients were growing short and you couldn't eat mushrooms and rabbit forever. 

Although you had little, Bill had at least gotten a bed and a wooden chest for you two, and some furs to keep you from the cold of the forest. It was a privilege to crawl into a bed and not sleep on moss or leaves, but compared to your old life it was worse than your servants had lived. The times had changed under cruel rule, not only for you and the resistance but for every citizen, and staying alive was the most one could hope for once the winter came.  
You covered yourself with the fur, closed your eyes and dreamt of better days. 

The next morning was bright. The clouds that had darkened the sky for a month now had miraculously vanished behind the yellow hills. For the first time you were able to get up without shivering from the cold, and your senses told you that he wasn't far anymore, that he would return soon and that your waiting came to an end. 

And evidently, before the sun reached her highest peak, tumultuous voices came from the hidden entrance to the cave. The children hurried to hide in the tree and the bushes around it, keen to see who was approaching but scared that our covert had been found. A group of young men and women, training to accompany Bill and Bedivere on their next "expedition", drawed their swords, and the others watched in anticipation.

"It is us!", you heard Bedivere's loud voice echo from outside, followed by a heartfelt laugh, and you hurried to the entrance.

A group of 8 men with tired looking eyes and old clothes had arrived, guiding 5 big horses. Bedivere stood at the front, and to his left was the man you had been waiting for. His dark blue eyes lit up immediately when he saw you standing there. Tossing his bow away and giving Bedivere the tow of his horse, he ran towards you, hugging you tight and lifting you from the ground.

"Bill", you cried out happily, ruffling his grown out hair before placing a kiss on his cheek. A new scar decorated his handsome features right above his eyebrow, and his clothes were torn to the point that no stitching would be able to renew it. But he was smiling, and he had taken a bath before coming home as he smelled fresh and had no dirt on his face and hands.

"Y/N, you cannot imagine how much I missed you!", he said, burying his hands in your hair and kissing you on the lips.  
Bedivere seperated you two by tapping on your shoulder, and you gave him a brief hug before turning back to your husband.

"Where have you been?", you said with a slight reproach in your tone. It had almost been a month, longer than he had ever been away.  
"I am sorry for that, but you know that. There was a good reason I left you on your own for this long. We gained much insight on what's going on behind the walls of the King's high castle, you can't believe how far we have come. And we were able to get 5 horses, some gold and lots of spices. But on our way back we were followed, and until we could be completely sure that they had lost our trace we couldn't return and put you all in danger. For two weeks we had to wander around, as far away from here as possible. My plan was to lie in wait and shoot the bastards when they followed our trace, but we didn't know how many were after us, and I only had 2 arrows left"  
"I made you new ones", you said, taking his hand in yours and squeezing it. "And I forgive you, of course. But you have to promise to shoot them the next time someone follows you. Or at least take me with you. I can't stand not knowing where you are and if you will return or not"  
"I promise, my lady"  
He brought your intertwined hands to his lips and kissed your knuckles gently.

While he greeted the rest, you helped unpacking the things they had brought home, and after that the cave was calm again. There was no rabbit skinning today, as the boys had brought corn and salt for bread, so you busied yourself with sweeping, but Bill quickly managed to escape the busy routine of the cave and stole some time for you. He came from behind, placing his strong hand on your hips, twirling you around until you faced him, the broom on the floor and you in his arms.

"Bill, I'm working", you laughed, freeing yourself of his embrace, but he held you close.  
"And I'm your husband, and I just returned home after 29 dreadful nights without my loved one. Do you know how much I missed you?"  
Smiling, you shook your head. He placed tiny kisses on your face, guiding you away from the others.  
"Then I will have to show you"  
Suddenly his hands picked you up, pressing you against his warm body, and he took you away from the hall, a little bit further in. 

"I missed you so immensely, love. Every night I dreamt of you", you said, wrapping your arms around him, watching the smile grow on his handsome face.  
"What exactly did you dream of?" he asked, reaching a secluded spot, isolated enough that nobody would disturb you if you were lucky.  
"All kinds of things"

He gently put you down, and you immediately connected with him again, roaming your hands over his body with such longing that surprise was shortly visible on his face before it was washed away by pure lust.  
"Mostly your eyes"  
"My eyes?"  
"The dark blue of your eyes. The expression they make when you're happy. When you look at me after a long time. The way your brows furrow when something is making you upset-"  
"Mhh", he sighed, stopping you with another kiss.  
"And what else"  
You breathed in.  
"Your touch"

Bill's hand wandered downwards, lifting your dress, while the other protected your back from his pushing you against the wall. He began stroking you skilfully and slowly, rubbing the right spot with devotion. Your knees sank from his touch, your hands tugging on his shirt. You began moaning softly, moving into his touch, and then connected your lips again, kissing him slowly.

"My love, you're making me hard just by looking like this", he said with a trembling voice. You stopped your kiss and buried your hands in his hair.  
"I'm gonna make you a little more than that"

His suspenders fell as you quickly unbuttoned his trousers, slowly getting impatient for him. He opened your dress but you got too impatient, removing his hands and sitting him down on a ledge. He watched you with big eyes, his chest heaving and sinking rapidly, and when you sat down on him you could feel his heart racing at the speed of yours.

"My God, you're desperate", he growled as you licked your hand and began stroking his hard length. He trembled under you as you stroked, panting your name until he was so loud that there was no way that you weren't heard, but nobody came to separate you.  
"If you don't - oh god- stop now, I'm gonna come undone", he breathed, his handsome features a desperate mess, his hands only clinging to you. It was easy to get him to this point when he had been away for so long, but you were just as desperate to feel him again. 

He connected your lips while you moved your hands from his cock to his hair, just devouring his whole being for a few moments to make him come down. You touched his chest and stroked his back, his hands mirroring yours on your body, until he settled on your hips.  
"I love you", you said, positioning him at your entrance.  
"I love you", he smiled, pushing in slowly, watching your eyes widen and your mouth opening.

You felt him inside you, pushing in slowly at first but deeper with every move, his hands moving your hips in the rhythm. Both of your heads fell back at the sensation, pleasure overcoming your whole body. He pushed in harder and you moved without him guiding you, pressing him against your chest. You felt his breathing on your breasts and heard his moaning grow louder as yours grew louder, too, not stopping the motion that was driving your husband insane.  
"Don't stop", he panted, moving his hands to your back and holding you close to him.  
"Ah! - I won't", you cried out as he hit your spot once, and then again.

Knowing that you two wouldn't last very long anymore, he used his fingers to circle you to the rhythm while caressing your breasts with the other hand. You rode him quicker now, letting him push in firmer, burying him deep inside of you until you were a panting mess.  
He moved his hips into yours, and you pulled him in for a long kiss while continuing your movements into each other, not slowing down, barely catching your breaths.

When you had to separate your mouths to not suffocate, he started praising you under his breath, moaning your name and how much he loved you, too far gone to care for any listeners. He was still hitting the spot deep inside of you, now rubbing you so hard that you knew you wouldn't last. You pushed him deep inside of you, holding him and clenching your walls, holding your breath. His expression was full of pleasure and you could feel his fingers dig into your sides as you both came, screaming out with rolled-back eyes, holding each other close as you rode him out.

When your moans became heavy panting, you began placing kisses along his exposed collar bone, his sticky shirt hanging from his shoulder. His heart was still racing, as was yours, and his eyes had closed, his face buried in your shoulder.  
"Y/N, I love you", he said, his voice raw and done. He heaved his head up to look at you with happy eyes, stroking sweaty strands of hair out of your face.  
"I love you more", you whispered, hugging him tight.

You remained like this for a few minutes before you slowly got up, straightening your dress and fixing your hair. He got up too, not even trying to adjust his shirt and suspenders but at least putting his trousers back on. He smiled, but his eyes showed his sleepiness.

"Love, how about you rest a bit? You have a very long journey behind you and you just came back, you shouldn't overwork yourself like that"  
"I'll overwork myself with you any day", he joked, but followed you through the cave to your bed. You passed two smiling men on your way, good friends of Bill, and if Bill's looks and your screams hadn't given it away already your instant blush surely did.

Your husband took your hand, and you squeezed it. He should really rest. Tomorrow he would have an awful lot of overworking to do.


End file.
